Love Twister
by f4luvers
Summary: Kagome is in search for true love. One day she finally found her knight in shining armour but there are many obstacles, will she end up getting her wish, that is...true love.


**Love Twister**

By: f4luvers

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Inuyasha characters except for the maid, Helenu. 

This is an AU fanfic based on the Taiwanese Drama called Love Storm.

Characters:

All of the characters are 22 [Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Eri, Yura]

Rin and Sesshomaru are 35 and a made up character named Helenu is the maid.

_______________________________________________________________

(flash back)

          A young Kagome was witnessing her Auntie Rin's wedding to her soon-to-be husband "Naraku". The wedding was about to start and yet Rin was no where to be found. Worried, Kagome, hurried inside her house to call her aunt Rin, and found her kneeling on the floor sobbing. She approached her aunt carefully. "Auntie Rin... is something the matter?" She kneeled in front to face her aunt's tear-stained face. "Why are you crying?" 

          "Let me tell you something Kagome..." Rin took out a pink round jewel and placed it in Kagome's palm. "This is the Shikon jewel, keep it with you always to remember that you should always find your true happiness and let no one stop you."

          Rin and Kagome went in the car to proceed to the church. Suddenly a well-built looking man on a motorbike blocked the drive way. He got off his bike and spread his arms out wide. "Stop!" the man said. Kagome looked to her aunt and found her smiling. "Remember Kagome, true happiness..." Rin flew out of the car and into the man's arms. They shared a passionate hug. They both hopped onto the bike and sped away.

(end flash back)

          Helenu finished preparing Kagome's breakfast and was heading towards Kagome's room. "Oh mornin' M'lady" She faced Kagome's mom. "Mrs. Higurashi, where are you going today?"

          "Oh Helenu, please take care of my darling daughter while I go to Canada for a business trip, I'll be back in a few days." She smiled and left the mansion. 

          Helenu quickly ran up the stairs with the tray and into Kagome's room. She placed the tray on her bed. "Miss, it's time for you eat your breakfast."

          "Carrots..." Kagome mumbled. "CARROTS!"

          "I didn't put any carrots... seriously, Miss." Helenu protested.

          Kagome picked up a piece of bread and growled. "I can smell carrots and you still want to lie to me."

          "You can still sniff it out? I only put a little..."

          "HERE! You can have your ... bread … back." She threw the bread in Helenu's face. "I don't need it. Look ... see I have muscles." She pointed to her arm proudly. "See... see..."

          "Yeah... muscles..." Helenu scoffed. She turned her attention to the man who was shouting outside Kagome's window. He was about the same age as Miss Kagome, sporting intellectual-looking glasses carrying a bouquet of flowers. 'He looks rather pathetic...' Helenu thought to herself, smiling. "Eh.. Miss, there is that boy again, waiting for you outside. What's his name again... Homo... Kogo... oh yah... HO HO! You know, you should at least go see him, he stood outside last night in the rain."

          Kagome stared at her maid quizzically. "And what am I supposed to do about it...?"

          "Forget it." Helen took her carrot bread and tray, and left the room. Suddenly the phone rang. "Who is this?"

          "Kagome, it's me, Sango!! I can't believe you can't recognize my voice... forget it, I don't want to talk to you. BYE!" Sango hung up the phone leaving Kagome in confusion. Kagome went to check her email and found a message from Sango. It read: "I am coming back, so you better watch out." Underneath those words, was a picture of a bushy eye browed guy from a Japanese manga called WISH. 

(flash back)

          A teenage Kagome was in a band with her 3 other friends, Sango, Yura, and Eri. They were playing "My Will..." Suddenly the music stopped and Kagome faced her three other friends. "I can't believe you guys, have you no faith in me. You don't think I can do it, can you?" 

          A 18 year old Sango looked at her and laughed. "As if! How is it possible for you to find a man who would do anything for you out of love. The probability of that ever happening is ... 0.001%." The rest of the girls started laughing at Kagome. 

          "Are kidding? My auntie Rin found her true love."

          "True love? Now that's something I haven't witnessed." Yura laughed. 

          "If you don't think I can do it, let's make a bet!" Kagome suggested. Suddenly a fat Kouga appeared with his guitar in his hand. "What are you guys talking about?" He guffawed like a pig. Yura turned to him, "Hey could you not stand here, and you're like... blocking my light." Eri nodded. "Yeah get lost, and by the way, go get me a drink." Kouga, being the nice person that he is, nodded and headed for the door.     

          "Onii-san, chotto matte! We need you as our witness. Okay, Kagome. If you lose this bet, you have to..." Sango pulled the WISH comic out of Eri's hand and pointed at the bushy eye-browed guy. "...If you still can't find a man like that from now, till the time I come back from my studies in America, you will have to buy coffee for us with eye brows like that." Kagome looked at the comic and grimaced. "Well what if you lose?"

          "Then I will do the same." said Sango.

(end flash back)

          Kagome headed for the balcony and leaned over. "Hey you! You can come up now." When he reached the balcony, she stared at him seriously. "Do you really like me?" Hojou nodded. "Yeah, of course I do!" Kagome smiled. "Well then, can you do me a favour?" 

          "If I can do it, then yes!" Hojou answered enthusiastically.

          "Jump down the balcony for me."

          "WHAAT? We are three floors up. Besides, what does this have to do with loving you?" he questioned.

          "Well.. it proves that you are willing to sacrifice anything for me." 

          "But..." Hojou protested.

          "PLEASE..." Kagome pleaded. She tugged on his shirt and pulled him closer to the balcony. She smiled at him, and he couldn't resist. He placed his left foot over the balcony and hesitated. "Hold on..." She pulls out her camera. "Say 'I love Kagome'!" Hojou smiled and tried to say those 3 words... but chickened-out. "I think I better go," he said and walked away from her. "Wait.. it's okay! You can do this on the second floor too!" 

          Helenu came running. "I don't think that was very nice of you."

          "AIYAH! You don't understand!" She shoved the bouquet of flowers into the arms of her maid and ran off crying.

          In another part of town, Yura and Eri are in a cafe listening to "F4" with dreamy looks on their faces. "Vic, Vanness, and Ken look so hot... Jerry on the other hand looks like a hyena." Eri muttered. Suddenly, Kagome entered in a huff and sat next to her friends. "What's the matter Kagome? Is it about Sango coming back home?" Kagome nodded. "What do I do now?!"

          "How should I know? Didn't I tell you not to bet on this before?  Who knows, maybe in the US she did not get a date. Thus you would have to draw her eyebrows bigger." 

          "I don't think so. I heard that in US, even before she graduated, there was a guy who spent loads on her!" Eri sighed and looked out the window. 

          "I don't care! I know how to avoid her, I'm going off to Europe... I must act now and book air plane tickets."

          "It's not that hard to find a guy." 

          The three of them tried visiting Kagome's old boyfriend but it turns out he was already married. There was nothing else to do. It was finally the day. They all entered the limo and sighed. "Oh Eri, why did you bring the limo?"

          "I have no choice. If it wasn't for that fat pig, I wouldn't"

          "Don't exaggerate..." Kagome elbowed Eri. "He is only this wide." She extended her arms wide and all three burst out laughing.

          As they approached airport, Eri reached into her bag and pulled out a pen. Suddenly, she saw a fat guy walking towards them but he didn't stop to wave to them. All of a sudden, they heard a voice behind them. They turned around to see Sango with her purse. "Hey you guys! I missed you all." She cried. All four of them started conversing about the events that happened to them during their time apart. Thereupon, they saw a hot looking guy with long black hair tied up in a ponytail, and blue eyes. Yura and Eri looked at him dreamily. Kouga noticed them and approached the girls. "Hey" he said, grinning at them. Both were shocked by his cute-ness.

          "Oi! Onii-san what took you so long?" 

          "Onii-san?" They all echoed. "Kouga, is that you?" Kagome asked. "What happened to you?" Eri asked. "You were twice that size before." 

          They ended up in Jaken's apartment. He used to be Sango and Kouga's driver. Everyone commented on the wonderful dish Jaken's prepared that night, and the two other girls (Eri and Yura) discussed Kouga's love-life. Kouga noticed Kagome staring at the aquarium and headed in that direction. "You know, Jaken's really smart. I gave him a pair of fish last year and now look; he has a full tank of fish."

          "Do you come over often?" Kouga asked. 

          "After you two left for America, Jaken was really lonely, so I would come here and visit him, and sing songs." 

          "You really are a nice person, Kagome."

          "Not really, I just like coming by because Jaken's cooking is way better than Helenu's."

          Jaken suddenly came out of the kitchen and exclaimed. "It's time for dinner." Everyone sat down and started eating. 

          "Hey Kagome, remember our deal?"  Sango held a pen up to her face. 

          Kagome choked. "Deal…? Yes, I faintly remember."

          "The deal we made four years ago. If you can't find a man who is willing to sacrifice his life for you in 4 years, you will have to draw those bushy looking eyebrows on yourself."

          "Forget it already." Kouga interrupted. "It was made years ago." Kagome nodded, hoping Sango would listen to her brother. 

          "No fair!" Eri yelled. "All three of us had to suffer consequences of lost bets like the time I had to eat dog biscuits." 

          "Okay, okay… I'll draw it." 

          The following day, Kagome walked towards her friends in the café with her hand covering her eyebrows. "Here I am."

          "Take your hand off of your face!" Sango said excitedly. "And raise your head!" Kagome scowled and walked into the café. Unfortunately for her, her ex-boyfriend was also there with his child. "Nice to meet you…" Kagome said as she accosted the child. The baby wouldn't stop crying unless Kagome covered her eyebrows, and when she removes her hands, the baby would start crying once again. She, then, decided to go outside and take a picture with her friends. After that, she quickly headed home to remove the gunk off her eyebrows, and started pondering if she will ever find a man who is willing to sacrifice his life for her. 

          Next morning, Kagome receives a phone call from her loving aunt Rin. "Hello?"

          "Kag… it's me, Auntie Rin."

          "How are you?" Kagome asked her aunt, while trying to decide what outfit to wear that day. 

          "Oh I'm fine… your uncle treats me well. So, did you find your happiness yet?"  

          Kagome paused. "No… not yet. Auntie Rin, I envy you for finding someone like Sesshoumaru."

          "Finding someone is one part of it, then it's up to you to have the courage and the strength to go after it. Do you understand me?" 

          Kagome ended her conversation with her aunt and decided it was time to give her a visit. While driving on the road in her silver sports car, she found her view being obstructed by leaflets scattered everywhere. She couldn't control where she was going, so she swerved right in front of a big truck heading her way. When she noticed the truck speeding towards her, she closed her eyes and screamed in fear. Unexpectedly, a man with long white-silver hair, ran to the middle of the road with his arms outstretched facing the truck. The truck stopped a few inches away from that man, and he turned around. It was………

**TBC**

**Review, okae?******


End file.
